Various computing platforms for large processing operations and data centers can provide services for databases, web hosting, virtualized environments, etc. A number of these large computing platforms incorporate multiple servers. The processing operations and data can be spread across these multiple servers. Some configurations can require that the server be shut down for servicing (upgrades, repairs, etc.). To enable this servicing without disrupting the services being provided, the processes and data can be migrated from a first hardware resource (e.g., a first server) to a second hardware resource (e.g., a second server). In particular, the processes and data can be part of a logical partition (e.g., a workload partition (WPAR)) that is migrated from the first hardware resource to the second hardware resource.